vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daiyousei7
Everything posted here is Roleplay and should not be treated as real! Daiyousei7 *draws with pen* (Mute Btw) - Daiyousei7 Who is Daiyousei7 Daiyousei7 or Daiyo, explores vr chat with her trusty camera, looking for cute photo opportunities, new friends and RP. Part of a number of streamer communities, you'll probably find her name on a leaderboard or two. Family Orphaned at a young age, Daiyousei has no known family. She bears a striking resemblance (mostly the color of her hair and eyes) to a certain fairy from a far off land. She sometimes mumbles in her sleep that she has to find "Cirno", whoever that is.... Episode Previews (RP Btw) Season 1: No place to belong A portal opened and suddenly Daiyousei was left in a strange world surrounded by Ugandan Knuckles and Kanna's with cigars. With no family and no friends, she would set out to meet new people, make new friends, and find a safe haven from those who were trying to make her their queen... Season 2: Home sweet home One fateful evening, A drunken wolf invited Daiyousei along on an adventure and then forgot who she was a moment later. He exclaimed "Who the hell are you?". I guess you could say the wolf was "Hella drunk". After many trips to dance clubs and bars and a few drunken kisses, a love bloomed but it was not to be. A vampire and heiress had already stolen the heart of the young wolf. It was time again to set out and see what else existed beyond the horizon... Season 3: A new love? A faint mew echoed in the distance where a cat girl had appeared. Bathed in a crimson red with a smile enough to make even a grown man cry tears of joy, she ran toward Daiyousei.... and licked her. An interesting start to an interesting relationship.... Was it just friendship or something more? Season 4: Caught in the middle Passions and jealousy flair. Envy sets in. Friendships are strained. A battle royale for hearts and minds takes place. Who will come out on top? Who is even part of this battle? Why does our heroine seem so disinterested? Season 5: Turning the page As the love between McGlowSticks and Daiyousei continues to blossom, there are rumors of a mischievous cat girl that bears a striking resemblance. Is this a long lost sister? A twin? Or is something more sinister at play? Season 6: Downfall With each passing night, the transformation of Daiyousei into a cat girl occurs earlier and lasts longer. It's becoming difficult to remain in a human form. As she celebrates her anniversary with McGlowsticks, a terrible pain racks her body. The transformation becomes irreversible and her memory, lost. What will become of Daiyousei now? Season 7: The Importance of Family (Active) With her memory lost and relationships shattered, Daiyousei searches for her parents. Will she regain her memory? Who is she really? Appearances Daiyousei appears often on streams with Sylv3rsleeper, BrodieVR, bloomunch, mewz, Cor_vous, MissKidneyDeer, LuminaryEagle, MakoTTS, and many others. She does not stream herself (but that doesn't stop people from asking everyday!) Category:People Category:Characters Category:Neko